Away from Everything
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru agrees and takes Kyou's place in the cage she is there no more then three days and things start to change between her and the God.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket!

------

She lay silent she was on her stomach new scars still bleed from where the whips had marked her. She opened her eyes only to see darkness that filled the room. She had taken the cat's place in the cage after graduation net saying a word to the other members of the zodiac about her deal with Akito. Akito slowly walked into the cage, smirking down at the girl at his feet "Your so pathetic You know that?.. You think because you took the cats place.. I would let him go? You wrong.. Now both of you are under my control"

She looked to the figure of the male that stood in front of her tears starting to roll down her pale porcelain cheeks. "... You promised though... That he could go free!"

Akito glared at her "Why should I keep a promise like that... To you?.. Kyou would willingly give me his body knowing you're with him" he smirked "I could have so much fun with him... Unless.. You want to take his place on that too?"

She looked down sadly. "... Why are you doing this to him... I gave you my freedom for his..." She spoke sadly before looking to him. "... If I gave you my body you'll still hurt him... You've already lied to me..."

Akito glared at her then smirked turning to leave "Fine.. If you won't five up your body.. I'll bring Kyou.. You won't like the condition he comes in though"

She shivered keeping her head down. "... You won't hurt him... If I give you my body... You won't hurt him right?"

Akito looked at her "If your good enough.. I won't hurt him.. But if you don't do as I say and please me.. I'll Bring Kyou in... In pieces"

She kept her head down as she nodded sadly trying to push herself up off the ground clutching the tattered shirt that remained. "... So Kyou-kun will continue to stay with Shigure-san right...?"

Akito glared at her "Stop mentioning his name and we'll see"

She nodded slowly as she looked to the male. "... Are you done with me for today...?"

Akito chuckled "Not even close.. Follow me.. You try to run.. I'll kill your kitty cat"

She stood slowly trying to adjust so the pain wasn't as bad. "... Can Hatori-san... Clean my wounds you have given me..."

Hatori opened the door slowly then blinked "What.. Happened to you?"

"... Can you tend my wounds please..." She wasn't ready to say anything more about what happened she looked to him her eyes seemed broken.

Hatori sighed then nodded "Come in" He said opening the door more "Sit down" She moved slowly in side as she sat down on a chair that had no back to it.

Hatori sat in front of her checking her over "Where does it hurt most?"

"My back." She spoke softly looking to him she was still keeping her shirt up over her chest.

Hatori looked at her back then stopped "Miss Honda..."

She kept her voice low as she looked down. "... Please don't tell them..."

Hatori sighed and nodded before going to work fixing her up "Why are you doing this?"

"... So Kyou-kun won't have to go in the cage..." She spoke softly.

Hatori gritted his teeth "Its the cats job to go in the cage miss Honda"

She kept her head down. "... Why he did nothing wrong..."

Hatori handed her a few pills "Take these.. I'm going to have to give you stitches... He was born as a cat.. The curse of this family.. Its his duty to go in the cage"

"... I'm going to protect him now..." She swallowed the pills without any water. "... Just because he was born the roll doesn't mean he has to play it... He should have a choice just like anyone else..."

Hatori sighed stitching her back "Don't do anything else for the rest of the night… You need to rest tonight Honda"

"... But Akito-san said he wasn't done with me yet..." She looked back to Hatori. "If I don't obey he'll hurt Kyou-kun."

Hatori glared at her "Doctors orders are to stay.. I'll tell Akito that you won't be joining him"

She nodded slowly. "… Thank you Hatori-san." She smiled sadly. "... I'll find a way to break the curse so everyone can be free..."

Hatori shook his head "Alright" She looked down now waiting for him to finish up. Hatori sighed bandaging her then stood up "Go to Bed Miss Honda.. I'll talk to Akito"

"... Thank you Hatori-san." She pulled her tattered shirt back on heading back toward the cage. Hatori sighed then stood up walking to Akito's room

--

She slept silently on small makeshift bed in the corner a thin dirty blanket covering her frail body. Akito growled going into her room pushing the door open "YOU!" She sat up quickly flinching from the pain as she struggled to get to her feet now looking to the figure.

Akito growled grabbing her arm "You Told Hatori about this?"

She let out a weak cry. "... You didn't say I couldn't I didn't know!" She started to struggle against his grip.

Akito growled pushing her into the wall pinning her there "For making me look like a beast in Hatori's eyes I'm going to hurt your kitty"

Her eyes widened as she cried in pain. "I didn't know! Please I told Hatori-san not to tell the others..."

Akito growled, "You still told Hatori! Your cat will spend one day in the cage! you hear me?"

"I'll do anything!" She screamed at him now as she looked to him sadly.

Akito growled then smirked letting her down "Anything?" She fell to her knees nodding her hands going around her stomach.

Akito knelt down in front of her smirking "Tonight.. You'll please me AND Hatori"

"... But wouldn't that make you look worse in front of Hatori-san…"

Akito glared "Not if you where the one wanting it.. You tell him I make you do this.. I'll rape Kyou every night for the rest of his LIFE"

"... I won't say anything Akito-sama..." She spoke sadly as she kept her head lowered.

Akito smirked "Good girl.. Go eat breakfast with the rest of the Zodiac's who live here then go back to your cage"

"... What if they ask questions of why I'm here?" She looked to the God now as she started to stand.

Akito glared "Tell them your going out with me... Like I care tell them as you wish"

"I'll tell them you knocked me up I'm sure they will look to their God with such admiration."

Akito glared at her "Tell them THAT lie and I'll make sure you never have children"

"Like there will be any point to have him while I'm locked away."

Akito growled at her grabbing the back of her neck tossing her out of the cage "Don't make me refuse to let you eat today!"

She stumbled out of the room. "Can you at least give me sensible clothing!" Akito threw a shirt and jeans at her before walking out. She started to undress quickly in the hallway leaving her tattered clothing behind as she started to dress. Hatori walked along the halls then stopped seeing her and blinked. She smiled faintly to him as she pulled her shirt on walking over to him kissing him softly before hurrying down to eat. She was trying her best to keep happy while in front of the others.

Hatori's glasses fell a bit from his face showing how shocked he was, he watched her run off then blinked "What… the hell?

She sat at the table Kisa sitting beside her along with Momiji both smiling. "So Big sister is staying here now with us?" Tohru nodded smiling at the girl patting her head.

Hatori walked to the table and sat down eating his own breakfast ignoring everything around him. She ate quietly both kids still talking to her as she answered back smiling carefree as usual. She finished her meal slowly standing up. "... I'll see you guys soon maybe later today..."

Hatori watched her leave then got up walking after her "What's he making you do now?" he asked to her once away from the other

"He is making me do nothing." She spoke softly as she headed back to the cage. "... Do you think if he was upset with me he'd let me out to eat."

Hatori sighed then shook his head "Good point.. If he.. Makes you do anything you don't want to.. Tell me"

"... I am no longer able to say if I am or not now." She kept her eyes from his.

Hatori walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Mss Honda.. Don't let him break you.."

"... I won't break Hatori-san... If I do Kyou-kun would be punished..."

Hatori nodded "Alright..." She smiled faintly kissing him softly before walking into the cage closing the door her eyes fading into the darkness. Hatori shivered watching her. She laid silently now in her room she had time alone to much time she kept running scenarios of what was about to take place she didn't know how to show him that was willing and wanted it.

Akito walked into her cage and sat beside her "You can always just let the cat in the cage"

"... No your going to hurt him if comes in just like you did me."

Akito shook his head "I wouldn't hurt a beautiful boy like him the way I hurt you"

"Then what would you do...?" She looked to the God now her eyes trying to focus on his.

Akito smirked looking at her "Use that body until he breaks" She shivered looking down as she shook her head.

Akito leaned over whispering in her ear "do the same thing to the cat.. as the rat went through"

"... Why do you hurt them like this they did nothing wrong to you!" She looked to the man quickly screaming at him.

Akito growled slapping her "Do NOT raise your voice to me!.. I do this because.. Its because of them.. I'll die.. they live.. I die.. get it?" She looked away her hand going to her cheek that started to redden under his face her head lowered.

Akito stood up walking out of the cage "Look more Alive witch... You break.. I'll just bring in a new pet"

"... I won't break Akito-sama..." She spoke up now as she sat up watching him threw the doorway.

Akito smirked at her "Good girl"

She looked away from him before lying down. "... I guess I should rest until you come to get me..."

Akito blinked "I HAVE come to get you"

"...Its still daylight isn't it...?" She sat up quickly flinching as she looked down thinking has that much time past since breakfast.

Akito blinked "Your rather stupid aren't you?.. Its after supper... People came to get you but you refused to eat"

"I don't remember that." She spoke up now once more before pushing herself up off the make shift bed.

Akito rolled his eyes "Just get to my room" She nodded slowly as she moved out of the doorway heading toward his room.

Akito grabbed her arm pulling her along then sat her on the bed "Hatori won't be joining us" he said with a slight blush

"What do you mean he won't joining us..." Her eyes widened in horror. "I swear I didn't say anything to him!"

Akito blinked then shook his head "No... I just…. Shut up ok?" She nodded lightly as she looked to him sadly.

: Akito shivered "I... I never got to ever spend him.. With a girl before... I... I want to see.. What everyone likes about it..."

"... Where just a way for men to get rid of the frustration..." She looked away from him now as she closed her eyes halfway.

Akito glared "I'm not going to have sex with you!"

"That's what men usually use women for!" She looked to him quickly now watching him.

Akito shivered looking away "Listen ok? I can easily lay down and rape you but I'm not so be happy!"

She nodded slowly. "... I'll listen Akito-sama..."

Akito sighed then got up "In the closet there are a few dresses.. Pick one of your choosing ok?"

She nodded slowly as she moved away from heading into the closet looking threw the dresses blushing. "... These are so beautiful Akito-sama..."

Akito shivered "Yea yea.. Just.. Choose one ok?" She nodded slowly pulling out a black silk dress she started to undress leaving her jeans and shirt on the floor as she pulled the dress on that only came to her knees.

Akito looked at her then blushed a bit pulling her to a table and started doing her make up. She blushed lightly as she looked to him curiously. "... Akito-sama...?"

Akito glared "Don't speak.. You're going to make me screw up"

She nodded slowly closing her eyes, as she stayed silent. Akito smiled softly now that she wasn't looking and put some jewelry on her "There... Lets go"

"...Akito-sama your making me feel like a doll the way your treating me..."

Akito blinked "You don't like it?"

"... I don't mind, but it wasn't what I expected... I thought you were going to hurt me again..."

Akito rolled his eyes "I'm not always a monster.." He got up holding out his hand for her "Come on.. We're going to the fair"

She took his hand slowly as she followed behind him. "Does Hatori-san know what about your health?"

Akito shrugged "He's driving us... He refuses to let us go alone" He looked at her "I'll be fine..."

She nodded lightly as she stayed close to him. 'Hatori-san is he trying to protect me from Akito-sama?' She thought quietly.

Akito lead her to the car where Hatori was waiting, he opened the door waiting for her to get in

She got inside quickly looking outside. "... Are the other zodiac members going to Akito-sama?"

Akito nodded "Everyone else will be there yes... well.. Almost everyone.. Some don't want to go... So who ever does will go"

"... Will Kyou-kun be there?" A smile started to slip across her lips.

Akito shivered looking away "...Yes"

"... Is it ok if I talk to him...?"

Akito shrugged not looking at her "What ever" She slowly looked down as the car began to drive.

Hatori looked between the two then cleared his throat "beautiful dress Miss Honda.. Akito had all the maids in a fuss today going out and buying all those dresses for you" Akito glared at Hatori.

She blushed lightly. "Thank you for telling me that Hatori-san." She looked to Akito smiling faintly. "Thank you for buying me dresses."

Akito snorted looking away blushing softly Hatori smiled watching them then pulled up to a parking lot opening Tohru's door "We're here" he said and let her look at the fair She stepped outside looking around smiling. Her eyes starting to sparkle seeing the lights.

Akito stood at her side then took her hand "Lets go?" he asked her leading her along. She followed alongside him now letting him lead the way as she followed him.

Akito led her along to the group of the zodiac "Go... You can spend the night with them.. But meet me back at the car when your ready to leave"

"... You're not coming with us Akito-sama?" She looked to him curiously.

Akito shivered then shook his head "no... I'm not a favorite with them... Go on" he said sadly before walking off

Review please!


	2. The Fair

She watched him sadly before looking to the other members of the zodiac. She moved away from them following after Akito now. Akito walked to the car and sat on the trunk looking down at the ground. "... Akito-sama... I'll stay with you..." She spoke softly as she sat down beside him.

Akito blinked looking at her "I brought you here to have fun... Don't be around me.. I'm not fun..."

"... Akito-sama." She looked down sadly. "... You deserve to have fun as well..."

Akito shivered looking away "I.. don't know what to do..."

"... We can find a ride or something that won't open my stitches on my back."

Akito blinked at her "O... Ok..." She smiled a bit as she started back toward the carnival.

Akito blushed softly following her "But.. With me around no one.. Else will want to be with you..."

"... I know." She spoke sadly looking back to him trying to smile.

Akito stopped walking "Go be with them... I'll be alright... Go have fun.. Its what I brought you here for.. to be with your friends.."

"... Akito-sama It'll be ok I'll spend time with you and the others..."

Akito shook his head waving his hand "Go..."

"Akito-sama are you planning on doing something to me...?" She looked to him almost scared thinking he was planning on doing something.

Akito shivered "NO! Why would you think that? Just leave!" He shivered trying to hold back his tears and he walked off.

She followed after him quickly as she looked to him standing in front of him. "... Akito-sama I won't tell them any thing I promise..." She reached up placing her hand on his cheek.

Akito pulled away from her touch his hair covering his eyes "Go"

"... Akito-sama will you go on a ride with me?" She reached in slowly tugging at his sleeve.

Akito shook his head refusing to look at her "No…."

"... Then I want to go home..."

Akito sighed lowering his head more "Fine.. one ride"

She smiled faintly. "Which one do you want to go on then?"

Akito shrugged "What.. One do you like best?"

"I've never been to one of these things before." She looked down slowly.

Akito took her leading her along "Fine lets find one together then" She nodded lightly as she followed close behind him.

Akito blushed a bit leading her to the roller coaster "Want to.. try this?"

She nodded lightly. "It looks fun." She smiled kindly to him as she moved ahead of him. Akito followed behind her blushing a bit more. She stood quietly in line now looking around at all the other events.

Akito stood behind her looking around as well "Want.. to watch the fire works with me later?"

She looked back to him nodding. "If that is what you want Akito-sama then I will."

Akito sighed "No.. Only if you want"

"I want to see the fireworks." She smiled faintly as she moved waiting to get on.

Akito nodded close behind her "Want.. to watch them with me?"

She nodded lightly smiling. "... The last time I saw the fireworks I was with Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun..."

Akito tensed at the names then looked away. She looked down quickly. "... I'm sorry... I won't talk about the others..."

Akito shrugged "Its fine..."

She nodded slowly looking back up to him. "Look we can go on Akito-sama." She pointed out to him as she moved getting into the ride.

Akito nodded then followed her "What's... this like?"

"I don't know I've never been on one before remember?" She sat down in the seat. "Akito-sama why does the ride go around in circles?"

Akito shrugged sitting beside her "I dunno why..."

"...Curious is all..." She spoke softly. Akito nodded then blinked when the bars came down, he looked at her almost fearfully. She held onto the bar flinching lightly.

Akito frowned " you o-" he yelped when the roller coaster started to move. She closed her eyes tightly gritting her teeth as she tried to keep from worrying him about her stitches. Akito shivered feeling the ride reach the top then drop. She let out a weak cry as she kept herself from screaming not wanting to anger Akito. Akito looked at her closing his eyes. She screamed finally as she felt the ride go upside down.

Akito shivered and once the ride was done helped her up "Are you ok?"

She nodded lightly forcing a smile. "... I really don't like that ride..." She grabbed his hand now stepping off.

Akito led her along the crowd to Hatori "Help her!"

"Akito-sama I'm ok please don't make such a fuss if you do we won't get to see the fire works..."

Hatori took Tohru's hand "Lets make sure your ok first"


End file.
